What You Were Told
by OncerSwarekJateGrantGscout22
Summary: Set after 1x22. Emma has been living with her parents for a while now. One night she can't sleep and finds comfort in whom she has been waiting to love her for so long…


**What You Were Told **

**Set after 1x22. Emma has been living with her parents for a while now. One night she can't sleep and finds comfort in whom she has been waiting to love her for so long… **

**What you were told**

**Set after 1x22. Emma has been living with her parents for a while now. One night she can't sleep and finds comfort in whom she has been waiting to love her for so long… **

**A/N: As my frustration builds up for the lack of Emma and James moment in the finale. I WRITE ONE MYSELF… **

**I DON'T OWN THE SHOW**

**ENJOY **

Emma tossed and turned in bed. All that had been going this past few months had been nuts. The curse was broken and she had finally found what she had been looking for her whole life. She grabbed a sweater and made her way down. She suddenly craved for chocolate with cinnamon.

"Emma?" She heard her father whisper "Is that you?" Emma found James sitting on the couch with a cup between his hands.

"Hey" Emma said "Couldn't sleep huh?"

"I could ask you the same" James smiled "Are you alright?"

"Yeah" Emma sat down on the couch resting her arm on the top "I'm fine…rough night"

James's face was full of concern "What's wrong?"

"I'm not sure" Emma sighed "these past few months… us…. Getting Henry back and all that has happened since then"

"Yes" James smiled "It's a lot to take in, it has been for me and your mother and me… except Henry… he seems to be pretty happy" Emma smiled at his statement. Yes it was indeed truth that Henry seemed to be over the moon about living with them. They still lived at the old apartment and had managed to somehow fit Henry in too. "We might have to get a bigger place… Henry having a tent here in the living room kind of annoys me"

"Much like that kid in Party of five?" Emma pointed out but her father only ceased an eyebrow "Never mind"

"He seems to like it" James said "Although he still somehow manages to appear upstairs from time to time" Emma smirked.

"So he kicked out of your own bed" Emma said "Some kid"

James laughed "Not really, it is quite nice but… somehow he scared my sleep away when he woke me up"

"Why didn't he wake me?" Emma said quite disappointed.

"I don't know" James shrugged "I wouldn't worry too much sweetheart"

"Well I can't compete with Snow White" Emma smiled "That's for sure" They laughed for a moment and then there was silence.

"So…" Emma began "This is nice"

"Yes" James agreed with a smile "I have waited long enough to have you with me, and I am so sorry I missed so much"

"Hey" Emma smiled "Don't worry, there is a lot of things we haven't shared"

"Like try and defeat a crazy imp?" James said sadly "I don't even comprehend what is ahead for us, to tell you the truth…"

"You are scared" Emma said. It wasn't a question.

"Some Prince I turned out to be" James lowered his face. Emma reached out for James's hand. He was, truth be told quite surprised.

"You are not a prince to me" Emma said "You might be to everyone else but… to me you are more than that….you are my Dad…" James felt like fighting tears back "And I never really got a chance to than you" Emma continued. For the first time in a long time she was showing all her feelings and it was so hard so she needed to let it out.

"For what?" James asked looking deeply into his daughter's eyes.

"Saving my life" Emma smiled sitting closer "When I was in the hospital… I touched Henry's book and I got all this visions… of the day I was born… the way you fought your way so I could be given my best chance" Her voice broke "So thank you… "

"My pleasure" James smiled as tears came down his face "I would do it again in a heartbeat… for you and your mother and little Henry… giving my life to protect my family…. "

"Now that what makes a Prince" Emma smiled "James"

"Yes Em?" It was still hard for him to get used to his daughter calling him by his name but he figured it was only a matter of giving her time.

"Would it be awkward if….could you tell me a story" James chuckled sweetly at her request "Maybe it would put us both to sleep" She said sarcastically.

"Maybe it might" the prince smirked "First… I think you need this" He stood up and placed the cup at the coffee table and moved to the kitchen in order to get her some chocolate. Emma followed her father with the eyes "Here" He said and she smiled "Extra cinnamon"

"Thanks" Emma smiled. She gave him an inquiring look as she took a sip. The question was pretty stupid but….

"Emma" Her father said "If you want to ask me something…"

"It's pretty stupid" Emma laughed nervously.

"Nothing you ask me would ever be stupid" James told her reassuringly "So, go on"

"You are so cheesy" Emma smirked.

"Well" James smiled charmingly "Cheesy is what made fairytales in the first place"

"You don't say" Emma said "I know… I have read them"

"Says the daughter of…" James was about to tell her but she cut him off.

"So how did you ended up being Charming? I mean Prince Charming"

"Now…" James smiled to himself remembering the unusual first encounter he had had with his wife "There is a story… let's just say… your mother dropped on me" Emma rolled her eyes "I am serious… she was in the woods and she stole from me?" His daughter almost choke. Then James told her about his and Snow's adventure to retrieve his mother's ring.

"Wow" Emma said "Who would have thought Snow White was once upon a time, a badass Robin Hood"

"Hey!" James said hurt "I am quite though myself… right?" Emma smiled at his insecurity.

"The toughest" Emma said "But don't tell Snow"

"Done" James said "It will be our little secret"

"Deal" Emma yawned "Okay… mission accomplished, I am officially tired again"

"Good" James smiled sweetly but Emma didn't move. Instead she moved closer to her father and hovered there as if she was asking for permission. "Sweetheart?"

"This is so weird" Emma let out as she leaned her head against his shoulder. James balanced his weight and smiled as he looked down at her "Well, that's that, we are the weirdest family ever"

"Oh" James told her "You'd be surprised"

The next day when Snow came down. She found Emma and James on the couch, like a true father and daughter duo. She covered them with a blanket and kissed them both on the forehead. The craziness could wait. She almost lost track of time of how long she stared at her husband and daughter.

"Good morning you two" Snow told them as they stretched and sat quickly "What's going on?"

"Hey" Emma said "Nothing"

"We must have dozed off" James said awkwardly.

"I think it's lovely" Snow leaned to kiss James on the lips making Emma roll her eyes "You two bonding"

"Maybe we could all bond" Emma told her parents "Taking archery lessons" Snow and James looked at each other "Don't try to deny it, I know the truth…" She gave her mother an inquiring look "I've already slayed a dragon with a sword… archery will be a piece of cake"

"Like father like daughter" Snow concurred sweetly.

"What?" Emma asked confused missing her parents inside joke "What haven't you told me?"

"That is a story for later" James smiled as Emma pouted like a little kid.

"I don't think she can wait that long" Snow told James "I'll go get Henry… he wouldn't want to miss it"

**A NICE JAMES AND EMMA ONE SHOT! HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**


End file.
